The phantom note
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: A short crossover that popped into my head. What if Danny decided to become the man we all know and love...L. Will death stop him from bringing Kira to justice? Hope you like it
1. ghosts are real

**The phantom note**

* * *

 _A Danny phantom and Death note cross over._

 _i do not own Danny phantom or death note_

 _i uhh hope you enjoy. I just kinda got to thinking that Danny and L look a lot alike and wondered what would have happened if they were the same person after Ls death so this is what I would like to think happens. And for the record I did cry when L died in the anime.*cause I do have a heart shockingly*_

 _Anyway here you go. **I did not proof read this at all.**_

* * *

Kira had thought him dead, but how can you kill what's already half dead to begin with?

He had been half killed in a freak machine in his parents house when he was just 14. After years of fighting to keep the balance between the human realm and the ghost realm he decided to become a dective as he could do many things that most could not even dream of doing. It all started with his true identity of Danny Fenton dying away completely, and then giving birth to the alias known in today's society as L.

kira was solely mistaken if he though he had won so easily. As he took his last true human breath he slipped out of his body and watched from above as Kira stared down at his now lifeless body.

"So it has come to this Kira, you have learned the name I gave up long ago. It's a name I myself have almost forgot. Though you may have won the physical game I'm still here to win in the end." He says as he reaches down and places a hand oh his own lifeless body.

Kira stands up and masks his victory with fake sadness.

Unnoticed by Kira he floats up to the screen and begins to leave a message for the living to see.

 _An end to my murderer is soon to come._

* * *

Jazz sits at the kitchen table with her phone in her hands a shocked expression on her face. Her little brother is dead, the same brother that would protect their city from ghosts As a teen.

Jaz remembered the day Danny left and had said he was not going to be Danny any more, the he was going to become the worlds greatest detective. And the day jazz saw that fancily written L on her screen she knew he had done it.

But now he would no longer keep her updated on his well being, as he was murdered by the one named Kira.

She would find a way to end her brothers murderer once and for all, even if she died as well.

"Jazz wait! Don't go near him!" He shouts and her wrist watch repeats those same words.

She glances around and spots a shadow on the floor.

"He needs a name and a face to kill. If you go with the intent to kill, you will have a worse fate than me jazz." He says and her eyes begin to water.

she stands up and walks down to the basement and turns on the light. The room that once was filled with ghost hunting items is now stripped bare save for the portal that changed everything.

She opens the portal and closes her eyes ad he floats past her as he's sucked into it.

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't the halfa. You haven't been around in years why are you back?" A ghost with blue hair asks and I blink.

"Ember, I'm not half human anymore. I was murdered." I say and roll my green eyes.

It had been forever since I had gone ghost and had nearly forgotten I could until I chained myself to the man who had me killed.

"Ember what happened to jazz why did she put me in here?" I ask and I'm met with laughter.

"she's been loosing her mind she's had to call your entire family to tell them that you were mirdered. It's been quite sad watching her destroy everything your parents built. The portal is the only thing left and it won't be here for much longer." She says and I close my eyes.

* * *

Light sits on his bed a sick grin on his face as he basks in the glory of having defeated the worlds best three detectives in one shot. That is until I show up.

"Light yagami, I'm not that easy to defeat." I say and light looks up and horror floss across his face.

"Y-You should be burried! I saw you die!" He says stuttering slightly as he falls off the bed and onto the floor.

I smile. "Awe didn't you miss me, good luck trying to get rid of me this time." I say and walk over to him as he backs himself into a wall.

the tv in the corner of the room changes to an emergency news broadcast.

 _The serial killer known as Beyond Birthday has escaped from the maximum security prison in which he was beig held in just hours ago. Please be on the look out and stay safe._

I smile as light looks from the photo on the tv back to me.

"Don't worry light-kun, I wouby subject you to darkness quite yet. I still have to revile to you the biggest secret ever. You can't kill me completely, no matter what you do or how you do it I will always be back." I say as he tries to put the peices together.

"You look like L but you are the killer known as BB. Yet you walk and talk just like L and know that it was me behind it. What and who the hell are you?!" He questions and I grab his wrist.

i squeeze it untill it snaps and I begin to talk as he cries out in pain. "I never was L, BB is just my shell. I'll drag you to hell with me when I go, and as you can't go to proper hell, I've created something very close to hell for you. You will be completely alone with none but me for company for all eternity." I whisper as I lean in close.

"Who are you, you failed to answer that." He says his voice pained as he fights against my grip.

i lift him up into the air and stare into his eyes.

"My name is Danny phantom, and it's time for scum like you to go where you belong." I say as I wrap my fingers around his neck.

he kicks at me and claws at my fingers as I squeeze tighter. The feeling of controlling ones life in your fingers is quite thrilling.

my vision fades in and out as I'm loosing myself to the madness inside.

* * *

"So this is your version of fuckin hell? It looks like the real world to me." Light says and looks around but freezes when he sees his entire life play out befor him for the rest of time. Unable to look away, unable to change or repent for his wrongdoings Kira is forced to relive every day of his life as an outsider. All while I watch him fom the side where he can't see me or remember anything but seeing his life play out millions of times.

My thoughts wander back to jazz and how she helped me after my death. She had re constructed the thermos but programmed it to restrict light and replay memories while I guided her hand.

She was the one who really brought Kira to hell not me.


	2. afterr hell has vanished

it was an accident, it was missing. she felt like she had in a way killed him. it must have disappeared when she moved, she lost the thermos with the killer and her brother.

* * *

Eternity was much shorter than he thought it to be. he was being let out when he told the only one he could trust to never let him out. danny looks around once he is released and to his horror he is not the only one that was let out.

freedom however didn't last long for either of them as a bright light sucks them up.

* * *

~kindergarten years~

As soon as he could talk he was asking for his sister, and time after time he was told he didn't have one.

Years later by what felt to him like fate, he saw him on the swing set at school. a mess of light brown hair.

He walks over to the boy on the swing and pulls on the chain till it stops moving.

"H-hey! Dude what was that for?! Wait let me go!" He protests as he is pulled off the swing and across the playground to where they were alone.

The boy pouts and rubs his head. "Y-you dint have to pull me by the hair you know...what to you want anyway?" He asks and the other boy just stares at him.

"how did you escape from the eternal hell? I made sure you were there forever, yet here we are out of your hell and into the normal world once more." He says and lifts his dark brown eyes up to meet the boys hazel eyes.

"who are you?"

"My name is Ryuzaki." The boy with dark eyes says and walks away without another word.

"I'm light.." The boy says quietly as Ryuzaki walks away not even bothering to listen anymore.

~middle school years now~

"Alright class, grab your partner and we will begin our baby course as the baby's were delivered over the weekend." A woman says and the class moves around and when everyone stops moving everyone snickers.

The only ones left were Ryuzaki and light, and everyone knew they had something going on between them though light himself didn't even know it.

"looks like you two are going to be partners in crime again boys." the teacher says and she smiles.

light looks to Ryuzaki whos back is turned.

"whatever." he says as he walks from the class room.

* * *

~just before graduation~

"I don't get it, you have hated me from the day you pulled me off the swing. I have not done anything to make you hate me, yet you always have. I refuse to let you walk unless you tell me why." light says blocking ryuzaki's path.

"you want to know that badly? fine I woke up from a dream when I was little, and the last thing I saw was your face with a sick grin. when I saw u on the swing that day I knew my life was to end sooner than later. yet as each year passed I kept getting stuck with you for everything. even when you threw up in fourth grade, you passed out and guess who sat by you while you got better. my mother knew my fear of you yet you were the only one I showed any interest in other than a woman who is long dead. so as a result I was forced to be around you, not only by my mother but everyone else as well. after a while if you were there I was always in the background, trembling and trying not to puke as my stomach was churning so much." Ryuzaki says and he pushes past light.

light stands in his robe shocked that he didn't realize that it wasn't hate he always saw in his eyes.

~an hour after graduation~

light was a bit confused, he saw ryuzaki leave and he didn't go home. light followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. he pauses ad he sees ryuzaki kneel before several grave stones.

"you can show yourself, but keep your distance I don't trust you." he says as he lays a bouquet of flowers before one of the headstones.

light steps out from behind a tree and the names become visible. "Fenton?" he whispers quietly to himself.

"you killed me and I took you to a hell of your own creation, you made your life into a hell and refused to repent by committing murder after murder. I was about to catch you when you killed me, you held me in your arms as I died. Heart attacks were by far your favorite way to kill. yet you just didn't realize who I was, or still am. my parents have always said ive got an unhealthy obsession with you because of my fear. ive studied you since the first day, and you have not changed you play stupid and act as if you don't know who we were." ryuzaki says as he places his hand on the name.

light frowns at hearing this. "you fear me because of past events, ive no want to go down that road again. I dream of death every night as if its the first time. rage filled eyes staring at my twisted soul. yet something is pulling me to you like we have danced before. fear and anger have no place in this dance as it has been given an encore, lets not waste the music of life before its too late. Yet here we are, a second chance blown for both of us." light says and looks at his wrist.

"your time has finally come, only this time you will no longer haunt me while I'm awake. it was painfully boring to act as though I knew nothing, its time for your final exit." he says and pulls a gun and shoots ryuzaki through the chest.

"you have been my greaetest foe and in a way my best friend, if only it didn't have to end this way." light says as he drops the gun.

blood pools around ryuzaki's body laying on the ground. he takes a shakey breath in as he feels a raindrop on his face.

* * *

alright that's the end of this story! ehehe oops this was supposed to be a single chapter story, but as I forgot to mark it as complete my mind spun and this happened.

I hope you like it and wish you the best of luck with whatever you are doing today.


End file.
